Wild WolfBloods
by Wolflover235
Summary: Takes place after season 3. Rhydian has at last found Maddy, but he also finds that she has changed... Read and review!


_**A/N: Hello. I am a major fan of Wolf Blood. I recently finished season 3, and I noticed that there wasn't very many Wolf Blood fanfics.**_

 _ **So I write this, because I absolutely love wolves.**_

 _ **Please read and enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Blood. (But I wish I had it running through my veins!) :)**_

 _ **Key: The story is going to start in wolf form, so their talking will be in italics.**_

 _ **Takes place right after season 3.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Maddy**_

 _'Awooooooo.'_

Not a beat of silence before a loud and clear wolf howl answered his call.

"Maddy." Rhydian breathed.

She appeared from the top of the mountain, running down to him, in her brown wolf form.

Rhydian met her halfway, quickly changing to his grey wolf self.

Whines of happiness were shared between the two.

 _"Rhydian! What are you doing here?"_ Maddy asked in a whine.

 _"I told you I'd come find you."_ Rhydian smirked.

Her cold nose touched his, _"We'd find each other."_

 _"Maddy!"_ Emma called from the top of the mountain.

Two heavy furred brown wolves stood from the top of the mountain.

 _"Rhydian?!"_ Daniel said first, followed by Emma and they raced down to them.

Rhydian tensed as the two wolves brushed against him lovingly.

 _"Uh. Yeah. Hi."_ Rhydian said.

"How's home?" Emma asked.

 _"How are Tom and Shannon?"_ Maddy asked quickly.

Rhydian snickered, " _They are... Fine. We've... Been through a lot since you left."_

 _"Well. Come to the den, tell us all about it."_ Emma said, turning and trotting off.

 _"We just caught lunch."_ Daniel said afterwards, running off.

 _"What? Rabbits?"_ Rhydian joked.

 _"No. They... Well_ _ **we**_ _took down a deer."_ Maddy said, as they slowly made their way up the mountain.

 _"Wow. Never thought you had it in you."_ Rhydian said.

 _"Are you always this sarcastic?"_ Maddy asked before trotting off ahead of him.

Rhydian shook his head, as if clearing from a daze. He was starting to sound like Tom.

They finally made it to the den.

Rhydian was completely surprised they nearly lived like... Wolves.

When he reached the entrance, he watched as Daniel was hungrily gnawing on a deer leg, and Emma was working on the deer's side. And Maddy picking pieces here and there.

 _"Go ahead and help yourself, Rhydian."_ Daniel said and continued chewing.

 _"Uh. No. I... I just ate."_ Rhydian said.

He didn't know why, but he had massively just lost his appetite.

Maddy had changed, and Rhydian wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

He had always known her as; Smart, sometimes shy, and the most _Human_ of the wolves he had ever known.

 _"Rhydian?"_ Maddy sounded.

He perked his head up.

 _"Are you ok?"_ She asked.

 _"Yeah. Yeah. Just... Trying to get... Accustomed to this place."_ Rhydian said.

Maddy glanced around at her parents, who had also stopped eating, staring at Rhydian curiously.

 _"Ok. How about I show you around?"_ Maddy suggested, walking by him.

 _"Ok."_ Rhydian said unsurely, but followed.

 _"Don't wander too far!"_ Emma called.

 _"And come home when we call!"_ Daniel said next.

Then, it was silent.

Just constant crunching of the snow under their paws.

 _"So."_ Rhydian started, _"What's life like being an official Wolf Blood?"_

 _"Honestly. It's pretty cool. It was like that one time back at home, where we could run in the forest. Only now it's every day."_ Maddy said.

 _"Cool."_ Rhydian said mindlessly.

 _"Are you ok? You sound... Upset."_ Maddy stopped.

Rhydian sighed, submitting himself to his human form. "I just miss you. I miss how things used to be."

Maddy let out a small, human laugh, her hand meeting his, "Last time I checked, it was _you_ who wanted us all to run wild."

Rhydian looked up at her, into her brown eyes.

Her hair had grown, a little. It was wild though, matted and messy as if it had never been bothered with.

He couldn't help himself, he reached up, running his hand through her hair. It was frizzy feeling, but through his eyes, he could feel the silky smoothness of it.

"Beautiful." Rhydian let out without control.

Maddy released a nervous sigh, moving her own hand into her hair, as if trying to fix it.

Again, Rhydian acted without control. Closing the distance, bringing Maddy's slightly shaking body to his. His lips gently pressed against hers. It was soft, but long, making up for all of the time they spent apart.

He finally released her lips, resting his forehead against hers, taking in every moment.

Maddy's hands had gone to the front of his coat, lightly holding onto him.

"I missed you too." She whispered.

Rhydian smiled, slowly sensing the Maddy he had once known.

That was just for a milli-second though.

"Come on." She pulled away, "We got some exploring to do."


End file.
